We'll See
by CrimsonShepard
Summary: It's April 1st. The team is paranoid about or planning pranks. Is one truly a prank or is it the truth? Jibbs
1. Intro

Author's Note: This was written in response to a prompt at the madame_director community on LiveJournal. The prompt was April Fool's (Tony). Originally, I had planned for it to be a one shot. As writers know, a story can take on a life of its own especially if urged to write a sequel. Enjoy!


	2. Part I

DiNozzo stepped off the elevator and into the NCIS squad room. The agent was singing along to Frank Sinatra via his iPod. He ripped the ear buds out of his ears at seeing Ziva at her desk. He saw her mouth moving but did not hear her words.

"You are early," the Israeli spoke.

"Do you know what today is, Ziva?"

"It is the first of April," she responded, not realizing the importance of the day.

An amused grin spread over his features. "Exactly! It's the day of pranks. I came in early to get ready for probie."

Ziva smirked and leaned forward, getting inches from Tony's face. "McGee may be one step ahead of you, Tony."

His forehead wrinkled in confused. "What? That's impossible."

Ziva motioned to his desk with her head and watched him turn around.

"What is that?" he asked, walking to his desk. There was a medium sized black box on his desk. He let his backpack slip off his arm and onto the floor as he stared intensely at the box. "How long has it been here?"

"It was on your desk before I got in."

He sat down in his desk chair and picked up the box, holding it in front of his face. He examined the black box from all angles before he shook it several times. He heard rattling from inside and had no clue as to what was inside. Obviously, there was no bomb inside the box. An envelope on his desk caught his eye, and he opened it. Inside the envelope, there was a typed note.

_Make sure Agent Gibbs receives the box as soon as he gets to work._

He raised his eyebrows. "What the hell? There's a note with it."

"What does it say?"

"I have to give the box to Gibbs. This can't be a prank from McProberson."

Before the pair could theorize anymore about the box, the elevator doors opened. Gibbs rounded the corner with coffee in his hand. He greeted his team and sat down at his desk, taking a sip of coffee.

"Where's McGee?" he asked.

"Right here, boss!" McGee responded as he came from the direction of the back elevator. He had been in Abby's lab. She wanted his help with creating April Fool's Day pranks. Abby soon discovered McGee wasn't very creative.

DiNozzo cleared his throat and picked up the box, walking to stand in front of Gibbs' desk. "Boss, this what left on my desk. It's for you. I don't know where it came from. I had nothing to do with it. Ask Ziva."

"DiNozzo, what did I tell you?"

"I didn't open it!" Tony told honestly. The older man narrowed his gaze which always made the younger man want to crawl under a rock. "Okay. I shook it…a little."

Gibbs stood and snatched the box from the agent's hands, hoping damage hadn't been done. He knew what "I shook it a little" meant. He stared at the box and felt three pairs of eyes on him. "Don't you have work to do? McGee, go to Abby's lab. Help her. Ziva," he said as he swiveled his chair towards her. "Go back to the alley and search. Take DiNozzo with you," he ordered.

She nodded her head and grabbed her backpack, throwing it onto her shoulder. DiNozzo followed behind her. When the squad room had cleared, Gibbs picked up the box and shook it gently. He took out his knife and carefully opened it. He stared at the contents inside the box. He closed it and walked to DiNozzo's desk, spotting the note left with the box. He picked it up and the smell of familiar perfume hit his nostrils. Smirking, he took the note and the box from his desk. He jogged up the stairs and into her office, breezing by her assistant who protested him barging in.

She stared at him over her glasses from her desk chair. "Jethro, do you know the purpose of a door?"

He smirked and closed the door behind him. "Jen, you wanna explain anything?"

"No. I have to be in MTAC in twenty minutes."

He stood in front of her desk and tossed the box onto the desk, watching her reaction.

"Oh, that," she answered softly as she removed her glasses.

"Yeah, Jen. You wanna explain?"

"It's self explanatory, Jethro," she told him as she pulled the item out of the box. "This is a pregnancy test. The plus sign," she pointed and looked at him as she talked to him like he was a small child, "means the results are positive."

He began laughing at her, but he stopped as soon as he noticed the death glare she was giving him. He cleared his throat gently and looked at the floor to dodge her sharp gaze.

"Jethro!"

"Did you get Abby or Ducky to help you make that test positive?"

Her green eyes widened in disbelief. "How can you ask that? It's actually positive, Jethro. We're pregnant."

"C'mon, Jen…it's April Fool's. Good one." He knew this had to be payback for his prank on her last year. Jen had always been an amazing actress. She could cry on cue or disguise her true emotions.

She rolled her eyes at him and dropped the test back into the box, closing it. "Well, we'll see about that in November."


	3. Part II

Gibbs groaned heavily as his bow tie was adjusted. He mumbled under his breath and settled on paying attention to the redhead that was deep in concentration. He didn't want to be kicked a second time for not being able to stand still. He hadn't made her job easy.

"Jethro, stop fidgeting."

"If you'd hurry up," he started to complain but stopped after a defiant stare from her. He kissed her forehead. "I'll be a statue."

"Statues don't complain," she remarked and finished straightening the tie. "There. It's perfect." She smiled, admiring her work since it had taken ten minutes to fix it. He looked devastatingly handsome in his dinner dress blue.

He rolled his eyes with a slight huff. "Jen, we should stay home."

"I'm not staying home. I'm expected to attend the Marine Corps ball with my marine," she said softly, stroking his face.

"Yeah…and you're expected to go into labor at any time," he reminded her, glancing down to her rounded belly under the emerald green gown. Her April Fool's joke had not been a joke.

"Nothing has happened all day. It won't matter if I'm at home or at the ball if I go into labor. It'll happen whenever and wherever, Jethro. Now, get my coat."

He heaved a sigh. She was dead set on attending the ball, and he couldn't change her mind. No matter how much he wanted to stay at home with her. The hormones had only seemed to intensify her stubborn nature. He nodded his head and took her coat off the rack, helping her into it. He slipped into his long black wool coat and adjusted the collar. Moments later, the couple was settled in the backseat of the limo.

"Ow," Jen said in a gasp and placed her on her stomach, rubbing softly. Before Jethro could say anything, she looked at him. "It's nothing except my insides being used as a punching bag."

He chuckled softly and put his arm around her, pulling her against his side. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes, letting him massage her belly. The kicking eased with time, and she was grateful. Jen fell asleep and woke up when the limo stopped. "We're here, sleepyhead."

She pulled her compact out of her clutch, quickly fixing her make-up and reapplying lipstick. "Look okay?" she asked, looking at him.

"More than okay, Jen. Beautiful," he replied, kissing her deeply before getting out of the limo. He made sure to keep a protective arm around her. He didn't care for all the camera flashes, but he put on his best face for Jenny. He remained on her arm while she socialized during cocktail hour. He leaned into her ear. "I'm going to get bourbon. Need anything?"

She whimpered in yearning when told he would be getting bourbon, but she shook her head. She continued to socialize and began to wish she hadn't worn heels. Her back was aching. When Jethro return with his bourbon, he rested his hand on her lower back and rubbed gently. "Jethro, I'll be back."

"Surprised you haven't gone sooner," he remarked with sarcasm until she popped him on the arm with her clutch. She mouthed for him to shut up before leaving to go to the bathroom. He stood around, drinking his bourbon and people watching. Not even five minutes later, he felt something was off. That famous gut of his was telling him something. He downed his drink and rushed off to the bathroom. Not caring if it was a women's bathroom, he barged in and found Jen leaning against the frame of the stall and standing in a small puddle.

"Jeth...Jethro, my…it…"

"I can see, Jen," he said calmly, walking over and taking her by the arm.

"My dress…it's my favorite."

"It can be cleaned, Jen." He rolled his eyes slightly. She would be concerned about the dress instead of her water breaking. She had to find some aspect to control, and she could handle thinking about her dress being sent to the cleaners. She hadn't been able to control her water breaking. He took out his phone and called her doctor, letting him know the details.

Before reaching the door, Jen groaned and fell into him as a contraction hit her. He grimaced as her long nails dug into his skin but supported her. He called Stanley and alerted him of the situation. With the sweep of protection detail, they were out of the ball and in the vehicle within minutes. Traffic, however, was another issue.

An hour later, Jen was not a happy camper. She didn't care for the pain of contractions or Jethro attempting to comfort her. She was beyond frustrated with being stuck in the limo. Her baby was not being delivered in a limo. She breathed through a contraction while holding Gibbs' hand. When it ended, she scooted towards the divider.

"Jen, what the hell are you doing?"

She ignored his question and pounded on the divider. "STANLEY!"

Stanley swallowed hard before letting the divider down and looking in the rear view at her. "Ma'am?"

"MAKE THIS CAR MOVE! THAT'S AN ORD…" she was cut off by yet another contraction. She kicked at Jethro when he attempted to come near her. The contraction eased, and he reached out for her arm which she jerked away. "GET…AWAY…FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! APRIL FOOL'S JOKE! SERIOUSLY, JETHRO! WHO'S LAUGHING NOW!? I'M NOT!"

Jethro winced at her bringing up April. He would never live that one down. Stanley quickly hit the button to make the divider go back up. He didn't want to hear all the threats or witness Director Shepard killing Agent Gibbs. There was plenty of yelling and threats being yelled on her part. Jethro took it in stride and said nothing. She would apologize after it was all said and done.

Close to another hour later, the limo was at the hospital. Gibbs filled out the information while Jen was taken back. He could hear her as she was pushed down the hall. "I do not need a wheelchair! I can walk perfectly…" He smirked to himself hearing her words that were followed by a shrill scream and several choice words.

By the time they should have been calling it a night and leaving the ball or maybe still dancing on the ballroom floor, the baby was born and letting cries fill the room. The doctor held the just delivered infant up to show the new parents. "It's a boy," he told them before passing him off to a nurse.

After seeing her son was fine, Jen fell back against the pillows. To say she was exhausted was an absolute understatement. Her son had his father's impatience and her ambition before coming out of the womb. The delivery had been fast, and she hadn't able to get an epidural. Natural childbirth was not a walk in the park. She had also fractured a few bones in Jethro's hand and didn't want to access the damage her nails had done to him. She glanced at the clock and smiled softly. "Jethro," she said, loud enough to pull his attention away from his son.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking down at her. He leaned down close to her face, moving her sweaty bangs away from her forehead. She had done a tremendous job of getting their child born. He kissed her forehead, tasting the saltiness of the sweat.

"He didn't miss your birthday."

Gibbs smiled and shook his head, glancing at his watch. "No, he didn't." He hadn't realized the time. It was 2358, and the tenth of November. Father and son shared a birthday. He leaned down and kissed her lips. She melted into the kiss until pulling away. A nurse was standing by the bed to put her son into her arms. Jen took him carefully and kissed his forehead, smiling at the sight of the baby's extremely dark hair. Jethro sat down on the bed and slipped his arm around her. She settled herself into his side, resting her head against him as they both admired their newborn son.


End file.
